freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Better Way To Be Bad (The Illager Army ver.)
Better Way To Be Bad is a song from Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse. It is performed by The Illager Army. Story Lyrics :Eggman ::I think I know a way that we can grow ::Time to try something new, something better ::No more solo, trust is the way to go ::And all we need to do is work together :Trigon: Ah, please! ::No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say ::I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you two :Kraang Subprime: Ha! ::Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay ::How bad you got your rear end handed to you :Eggman ::It's time to try a better way to be bad :Hawk Moth and Kingpin: groans :Slade, Super Sentinel Mecha Sonic, Hiryu Kakogawa, Doctor Octopus and Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus ::Do we really need a better way to be bad? :(TMNT 1987 TV Series) ::United as one :Eggman (Sonic Boom) and Kingpin ::Teamwork? Please, what a fad :(Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) ::Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length ::Once we have a better way to be bad ::Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win :Akuma ::The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say :Eggman ::I know you're in, I think I see a grin :Leader IV ::For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay :Eggman, Mohiles the Time Eater and Hawk Moth ::This time, we've got a better way to be bad :Eggman, Rabbid Classic Eggman and Dr. Robwahtnik ::Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad :Kingpin, Doctor Octopus and Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus ::United as one, we'll make those heroes pay :Oak ::If we say "okay", would you just go away? :Arch-Illager ::Once we have a better way to be bad ::We want to destroy them ::We want to make them weak :: want revenge on Zi-O ::You want that huge physique ::So let's increase our chances ::By working as a team ::To crush our enemies to dust ::And laugh as they all scream! :All: evilly :Slade ::I think I see a better way to be bad :Trigon ::Just put me in charge, make me king, you'll be glad :Arch-Illager ::No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us all :All ::Then you'll see a better way to be bad :increases :Chi-Chi Black: Wait! ::This is my thing, a better way to be bad :Akuma ::You shall do as I command, I will rule this organization! :Eggman ::Hey! This is my song! :Trigon, Slade, Armored Akuma, Hawk Moth, Classic Eggman, Shocker Leader IV, Trigon (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series), Beautibeast, Super Sentinel Mecha Sonic, Chi-Chi Black, Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom), Rabbid Eggman, Rabbid Classic Eggman, Dr. Robwahtnik, Mohiles the Time Eater, Dark Oak, Kraang Subprime, Shredder (TMNT 1987 TV Series), Honk, Hiryu Kakogawa, Kingpin, Doctor Octopus and Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus ::Sorry, not any longer! :All ::A better way to be bad :Eggman ::Now you're making me impressed :Moth, Dark Oak, Armored Akuma, Kraang Subprime, Beautibeast and Shocker Leader IV ::Won't the heroes be defeated? :(TMNT 1987 TV Series) ::That would make me pleased :All ::Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad! Trivia Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Crossovers